gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alternate Syndicate
The Alternate Syndicate is a non-canon series created by Curiousgorge66. Plot In an alternate universe where Sr. Wario was never born, Syndicate consists of SuperSaiyanKirby, John, Web, Janice, Hearty, Saint, Bagel, Gorge and Robo. Season 1 Oblivion vs. Gorge and Robo (TV-PG) Gorge and Robo go to 2018 to end the Nicktropolis Genocide of 2018. Quotes Gorge: John, I wish you were always the same. Bagel: Okay, who can fix Robo? (Gorge gets a shocked look) Robo: I'm fine. Gorge: (gets time machine and grabs Robo) Robo: Are we going to that dreadful future? Gorge: No! We're stopping Oblivion! SSK: No, Gorge! You could get killed and Robo destroyed! Gorge: I have my Coke sprayer as backup. SSK: Okay. Gorge: To the past! (Gorge and Robo go into the past) Gorge: Huh. It's Nicktropolis like I remember it. Oblivion: Now DIE! Gorge: Hey, Oblivion! Oblivion: I don't care who you are! Gorge: Drink up! (uses Coke sprayer on Oblivion) Robo: That oughta buy us some time! Gorge: Let's get outta here! (Gorge and Robo run away) The Reign of Carrotstein (TV-PG) Professor Carrotstein takes over Pearlium. Quotes Gorge: What's going on there? (checks his binoculars and sound recorder) Pearlium Offical #1: We're being invaded! Pearlium Offical #2: Save our souls! Professor Carrotstein: That's right! You will be forced to eat carrots and worship me! Gorge: Carrotstein... Bagel: Don't get any ideas to destroy Pearlium! Gorge: Of course not! I'm going to defeat Carrotstein! Bagel: LE GASP! The Return of Y-Guy (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy comes back. Quotes Y-Guy: Hi, guys! Bagel: Y-Guy? Y-Guy: Yes, that's me! Bagel: Well... what a coincidence! The Alien (TV-PG) Gorge shoots an alien over Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Quotes Alien: I just stole all the Caffeine-free Sun Drop in Pearlium! Gorge: (shoots the alien) (the alien dies) Gorge: That'll teach him! Wait a minute... All of this Sun Drop was imported from the United States! Then why'd he steal it? (drinks a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop) Memories (TV-PG) Gorge gets out a box of photos he took when he was 15. Quotes (Gorge gets out a box of stuff) John: What is this? Gorge: It's photos. Bagel: Please continue. (Gorge gets out photos of Sophie) (Web gets a big shock) Bagel: Lemme guess... that otter you like? Gorge: Yeah... but she really doesn't age. Not sure why not. Robo: Please don't break the fourth wall. Gorge: I'm pretty sure she remains 14, but... Bagel: I'm not sure what age she is, actually... ????: I do. Gorge: Who are you? ????: It's me. Gorge: Daccino? Daccino: How'd you know it was me? Gorge: Your voice... Superhuman (TV-PG) Gorge drinks Spongerachotoxin. Quotes Gorge: Hey, John! John: What is it? Gorge: What's that stuff you used to grant superhuman abilities? John: It's- (Gorge runs to a lab) John: He's dead. (Gorge drinks Spongerachotoxin) Gorge: This is weird. I feel like there's something strange about me. (Gorge shoots water from his palm) Gorge: Oh, that is so cool! (Gorge aims at an alien) Gorge: Steady... steady... (Gorge shoots water from his palm at an alien) Gorge: I'd better tell John. (Gorge runs to John) John: What? (Gorge shoots water from his palm at a tree) John: B-B-B... The Return of Dr. Unknown (TV-PG-V) Dr. Unknown returns to Nicktropolis to destroy it once and for all. Quotes TBA. The Day Syndicate Was Destroyed (TV-PG-V) In 3099, all of Syndicate is destroyed (except for Collector, who gets brainwashed). Quotes TBA. The End of Dr. Unknown (TV-PG) Dr. Unknown is killed by Syndicate. Quotes TBA. Season 2 Theomastix Returns (TV-PG) Theomastix returns to Nicktropolis to destroy Syndicate. Also, Saint gets killed. Quotes TBA. Theomastix's Plan (TV-PG) Theomastix plans to take over the world. Quotes TBA. Theomastix's "Defeat" (TV-PG) John suddenly finds out that Theomastix is pretending to be defeated. Quotes TBA. Trivia TBA.